Love Is In The Air
by ShadowKing1988
Summary: Ash takes May on a special date. Dawn tags along and brings Paul with her so she can get close to him. A fun carnival, excessive loving, and a foresight based on a napkin are all in this zany romantic comedy! Features Advanceshipping and Ikarishipping.


**Love Is In The Air**

**Okay, since today, Thursday, February 14, 2008 is ****Valentine's Day****, I decided to go ahead and write this. I've made an attempt at humor – sorry if it sucks. Enjoy!**** Oh, and**** I won't give ages – just assume they're all adults in their early twenties.**

* * *

The late afternoon sun was setting as Ash Ketchum walked to the apartment building he was living in with himself and his smaller-sized Pokémon. He smiled as he placed his hand in his pocket and felt the object within. Obtaining it had drained a considerable amount of money from his bank account, but it was definitely worth every penny. He hoped she'd say yes.

Today was Valentine's Day, and he decided this would be the perfect to go on yet another date with his longtime girlfriend, May Maple. Of course, this would not come even close to the other dates. This was a special date. And not just because of what he was planning.

In a twist of fate, Dawn and Paul would be joining them in a double-date. Dawn wanted to come along, as she wanted to take her friendship with Paul up to another level. Ash and May consented to this, but Ash hoped that he'd be able to get some alone time with May. Nonetheless, the night was coming up, and preparations had to be made.

Ash showered and dressed in comfortable clothing (a black t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and his good running shoes). Telling his roommates he'd be gone for a couple hours, he then took leave of the apartment and went to his stylish blue convertible (being a Pokémon master has its benefits!). He then drove to another nearby apartment complex, where the famed Pokémon coordinator herself lived.

* * *

"Hiya, Ash!" May greeted her boyfriend with a kiss on the lips. She was also casually dressed, wearing a blue t-shirt, a white silk skirt that came down to just above her knees, and sandals. Her brunette hair was parted to the sides of her face (like she always kept it – she liked it that way), and kept under her favorite red bandana with a white pokéball symbol on it.

"Ready to go, angel?" Ash asked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I sure am. All my Pokémon are out playing in the yard, so they'll be fine by themselves for a while."

"Great, let's get going then! I believe we should pick up Dawn and Paul next." Ash said, and taking May's hand, led her to the car (which she still couldn't believe Ash could afford, but loved it nonetheless).

They drove to yet another housing complex, where both Dawn and Paul lived. Sure enough, the two of them were waiting out front. Paul looked kind of hesitant about the evening, and it was clear from the look on his face he didn't feel the magic of this night.

"So, where we going first?" Paul asked.

"The carnival's in town for tonight only, so that's our first stop! Carnival thrills, here we come!" May said with gusto.

"Yay!" Dawn cheered. Ash smiled, and Paul sort of sweatdropped.

The drive to the fairgrounds took about ten minutes, and the fun began.

* * *

Ash played a knock-down-the-pins game and won a teddy bear for May, earning a kiss in return. They then split a wad of cotton candy between themselves. Meanwhile, Paul tried to escape from Dawn's close mimicking of his every move, so he got in line for the Ferris wheel, hoping to be alone at least for a while.

Guess who he got on the ride with? Yep. It was Dawn. Paul groaned as the chair they sat in began rising into the air. At the top, the wheel stopped spinning.

"Aren't the stars lovely tonight?" Dawn asked, looking at the starry sky.

"Um, sure, I guess."

"Aw man, I wish I brought my jacket with me. It's so cold up here!" Dawn said, rubbing her arms on her elbows. Without warning, she pushed her body into Paul's.

"I…um…guess I could lend you mine…" Paul said, pulling his jacket off over his head and handing it to Dawn.

"Thank you, sweetie!" Dawn said as she put on the jacket.

_Dear lord, please kill me now_ was the most predominant thought in Paul's brain.

* * *

About five minutes later, they got off the ride. Paul thought he was safe now, but then Dawn spotted Ash and May standing in the line for a certain ride.

"Oh, Paul! There's Ash and May! Let's go join them!"

Dawn grabbed Paul's hand and, before he could protest, she pulled him towards their friends.

"Isn't this so exciting?" May exclaimed.

"Oh, heck yes! I love going on rides!" Dawn said.

"Hey, beautiful," Ash said, wrapping one arm around May's waist and the other around her back. They then shared a passionate kiss in front of everyone around them.

"Well, I guess this won't be so bad…" Paul said to himself.

"What was that?" Dawn inquired, to Paul's shock.

"Oh, ah…nothing! I was just thinking about tonight, that's all."

Once again, fate made a mockery of Paul and his wishes. The line they were standing in line for was the…

"Tunnel of Luvdisc?!" Paul silently groaned. _Seriously, who comes up with these things? A moron?_

Two automated boats came up, with two seats in each boat. As luck would have it, the lucky four riders were Ash, May, Dawn, and Paul.

Paul got into the second boat ahead of everyone else, hoping he could escape any more awkwardness with Dawn. He didn't care who he got, just not Dawn.

_Please not Dawn. Please not Dawn. Please not…_

"Guess I'm riding with you, Paul!" Dawn happily chirped as she got in beside him. Ash and May got in the boat ahead of them.

_Dammit!_

Paul cursed his luck as the ride began. Soon, the horrors came up. First, there were the colorful lights reflecting off the water's surface. Then came the classical music playing softly on the speakers.

In front of them, Ash and May were too busy passionately making out to take notice of anything else. They didn't even care that they were being watched, not even by the Luvdisc flying in the air.

"Aww, don't they make such a nice couple?" Dawn cooed.

"Um, yeah. If you say so," Paul said. He now really saw the depth of the display in front of him. He began thinking once again.

_Okay, brain, how about a little wager? Five bucks says those two'll be having sex before this ride's over. Wanna bet? It's on!_

In the front, Ash, who was still swapping saliva with May, placed one hand on her knee and began moving it up her skirt. May somehow didn't seem to mind, and as his hand climbed her thigh, she began moaning with pleasure. Ash then began grabbing at the sides of her cotton panties. In response, May (still keeping her tongue in her boyfriend's mouth) raised her hips off the seat, and took one of her own hands to get the other side. Seconds later, two hands pulled the undergarment out from under the skirt and off her legs. As Ash held up the panties slightly, May giggled and embraced Ash before entering another lip lock.

Now, May placed a hand on Ash's waist. Lifting up his shirt a little, she then dug her hand down his pants, and started fondling the…thing…inside. Now Ash moaned with pleasure.

Dawn was oblivious to all this. She looked with interest at the lights, hummed to the music, and gasped with delight at the sight of the Luvdisc jumping in and out of the water. She began nervously eyeing Paul, hoping he was in the mood to do something with her. She saw his eyes were closed, a sign he was deep in thought.

However, Paul wasn't thinking about Dawn, but about the spectacle he'd just seen.

_Close enough. Okay, then, brain, time to pay up!_

_Who says, genius? Let's not forget that, as your brain, I control your thoughts and actions!_

_Yeah, but here I am, conversing with you. You know what we saw. That so had triple-x written all over it. Now then, the five bucks, please?_

_Are y__ou that dumb? We're the same person, __numb nuts__! The five dollars in your pocket would've stayed in your pocket, regardless __of who won!_

_You have a valid point, but I still won, and that's final!_

_(S__igh) I'm outta here. Except, there's no way outta here. Dammit. What do I do no –_

Paul's mental argument with his brain was interrupted by Dawn, who yawned while stretching her arms into the air. She then wrapped an arm around Paul's shoulders and rested her head on the closest one.

_Okay, this is messed up_, Paul thought, already forgetting the $5 bet with his brain.

"Is it okay if I rest my eyes for a moment?" Dawn asked.

"Um, I guess…" Paul said, cautiously wrapping one of his own arms around her shoulders.

A few minutes later, the ride ended. Ash and May were blushing furiously as they got off. Paul, meanwhile, had to half-carry Dawn off the ride and onto solid ground. This whole time, he didn't suspect a thing.

* * *

Now that everyone had their fill of fun, they returned to Ash's car and proceeded to an Italian restaurant. Ash thought this was perfect – somewhere romantic, and where he didn't have to go overboard with the whole suit-and-tie gag. Indeed, he smiled at his own clever choice. May looked ecstatic to be here – she knew this was one of the most romantic places in town!

Dawn, too, was also pleased with the prospect of the closeness normally associated with fine dining. She figured that if she played her cards right, maybe Paul would finally crack out of his shell and tell her his feelings! And if that didn't work, she could simply get him drunk…but that would ruin things for her friends, so she decided against it for their sakes.

Half an hour later, everybody was enjoying their food and chardonnay to a greater or lesser extent. Ash and May kept stealing loving looks at each other between bites. Paul's focus was never further than the edge of his plate or his wineglass. Dawn, who was sitting next to Paul, stole a thoughtful glance at him every now and then.

Paul lifted his wine glass to his lips. _Boy, that's good stuff,_ Paul thought. Tragedy struck, however, when, in mid-sip, Paul felt something moving up his leg. In his surprise, some wine slid down his windpipe, which resulted in him having a coughing fit for a few minutes.

"Oh, Paul, are you okay?" Dawn asked, with seemingly innocent, yet strangely apologetic eyes.

"Yeah, (_cough, cough_) I'm fine."

Now that he had recovered, Paul placed one hand under the table to remove the offending object. No sooner had he returned the hand to the tabletop to help its twin cut up a piece of chicken then the leg-crawler returned. Once more, Paul's hand went back under the table to remove it. And again, it returned! And again! And again!

By the fourteenth time this happened, Paul knew something (or _someone_) was messing with him. Naturally, he looked quickly under the table to see a hand. He followed its corresponding arm to a shoulder that was covered with dark blue hair…Dawn! Dawn smiled at him with a smile that put him very much ill at ease. He sighed a sigh of relief when Dawn turned to face May, who, along with Ash, had been almost totally oblivious to the whole hand-on-Paul's-lap incident.

"If you'll excuse me, I must make use of the facilities," Dawn announced.

"Okay, come back soon!" May said.

"May!" Dawn said through clenched teeth, though it was mostly mouthed, rather than spoken.

"…Excuse me, gentlemen, I also must use the restroom," May said as she got out of her seat to head to the ladies' room with Dawn.

* * *

Ash, who could not be distracted by May now, turned to give a look of concern to Paul.

"Hey, Paul. You don't look like you're enjoying yourself too much this fine Valentine's Day eve!"

Paul shot a look of absolute seriousness at Ash. "Yeah, well…Dawn's sort of become overly attached to me. I mean, no matter what I do, I've been unable to shake her off the past couple days! And tonight's been just obscene! Didn't you see her putting her hand on my lap?"

"Ah, no, I don't believe I did. Was that why you were coughing so much earlier?"

"Partly. Seriously, Ash, you gotta help me! Her affectionate attachment to me is driving me insane!"

Ash chuckled. "Hehehe…Sounds like Dawn's got a thing for ya, Paul!"

Paul looked outraged. "What? Please tell me you're joking!"

Ash closed his eyes and smiled. "Paul, Paul, Paul… When a woman hits on you, that means she's seeking your attention! C'mon, I know you got something in it for her, too!"

"Hey, shut up! And since when were you such a romantic? I seem to recall a time you were the densest guy in existence!"

"True. But then I met May again after the Sinnoh league, and everything is history. If you need advice, you need only say the word, and I shall divulge some of my wisdom!"

Paul shook his head. "I doubt you can help me, though you profess yourself to be an expert. You and May are close – _really, really, really_ close. Except, I don't like it when Dawn gets that close to me. She's just a friend!"

"And you want to take it up a level?" Ash said with a smirk.

Paul looked shocked. "Where do you get an idea like that?"

"It's obvious. Look. When she comes back, just show some kind of response. Tell her, you're interested in exploring the next level. I'm sure she won't refuse."

Paul looked at Ash with his eyes as wide open as they could get. "I really think you've lost it, Ash Ketchum. I guess that May has distorted your view of reality."

"And I've distorted hers!" Ash said jokingly.

Paul didn't relish the thought of carrying on this conversation, so he looked around for something, anything, to take his mind off of Dawn. His vision finally settled on the napkin in his lap.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Paul?" Ash asked suddenly, which cause Paul to let out a barely audible shriek.

"Oh, um…um…"

"Paul? Why are you looking at your lap?"

"I…um…decided that…I have a talent! Of…um…seeing the future!"

"Riiight. So, what does the future hold, Paul?" Ash said, continuing to smirk at Paul's expense.

Paul brought the napkin up to his now-empty plate. It was a white cloth napkin, wrinkled and covered in crumbs and sauce stains.

Ash looked on incredulously. "Please, Paul…tell me the future with your napkin."

Paul looked nervously back and forth between Ash and the napkin.

"Okay, I can do this. I can do this. Um…the napkin's made of cloth. That's durability…so…it means something will last a long time. And it's white…that means purity. But the sauce stains…that…means…well, I don't wanna think about what that means. The wrinkles mean that there will be strife ahead. Their size, number…and, um…proximity to each other show how bad it'll get. I only see one or two large ones, and they're at opposite ends, so…there'll be trouble, but it shall be forgotten before long. And the little ones show minor scuffles. Now, the bread crumbs…ah, shoot…um…they symbolize…achievement? Or maybe good things. I hope good things, cause there's, like, a million of them," Paul said, taking a deep breath at the end of his garrulous fortune-telling.

Ash smiled. "Okay, so, as for both me and you, we get our respective women. Lots of good things happen. Our love is pure, and not even our fights can overcome us. And for the sauce stains…"

Paul looked at Ash's smile. Clearly, he had dirty, filthy thoughts on his mind.

"Don't say it, Ash!" Paul said.

"Well, Paul, I may have to bring you with us more often, just so I can get another good foresight reading!"

Paul sweatdropped and lowered his head onto the table. For some reason, he now wished Dawn would come back to save him from his psychopathic friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ladies room, May and Dawn were conversing.

"Okay, Dawn, why'd you bring me in here?" May asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay, hear me out, May. For the past few days, I've been trying desperately to get Paul to notice me, but it's like he's trying to avoid me or something. So I thought he might take notice if I put that extra oomph into tonight…but it's like he's still trying to brush me off! He responds to everything in the most minimal way!"

"Okay, calm down. I know what you need to do. You just need to really get into his face, and be straight forward with him. You've been his friend for years – I know you can get up to him without too much resistance! Why, if it wasn't for my insistence, Ash would never have figured out how to not be so dense! And now, he's the love of my life! So if you just tell Paul how you feel – you can whisper it in his ear – I'm pretty sure you'll get some sort of a rise out of him."

"But what if he says no?"

May took Dawn by both shoulders and held her firm. She left only a few inches between their faces.

"Dawn…you're his friend. You've been his friend for years. I have no doubt that what you feel for him, he also feels for you. I promise, he won't say no to you. Now let's get back to the table. We've got the whole rest of the night to ourselves!"

"You know what, May? You're right! I'm gonna go up to that ignorant buffoon and tell him I love him! And he's not gonna say no to me if he can help it! C'mon, May, I've got a date with destiny!"

Dawn took May's hand and forcefully yanked her out of the ladies' room.

"Hey, Dawn, I like to see you all peppy and everything, but could you let go of my arm? It's starting to hurt now…"

* * *

Moments later, May took her seat beside Ash, while on the other side of the table, Dawn reclaimed her seat next to Paul. Paul raised his head and looked at her.

"Oh, Dawn, thank God you're here! I think Ash has snapped!"

"Oh, really, Paul? What did he do?" May asked, a grin crawling across her lips.

"He made me read the future with my napkin!"

Everybody except Paul broke out in mirthful laughter, while Paul sweatdropped and put his head on the table again.

"What did you predict?" May asked to Paul again.

Paul looked up and frowned. "I don't do multiple readings. One reading per party per day, no exceptions." He then lowered his head again.

While everybody had another round of laughter, Paul looked at the napkin on his plate with a look of pure hatred.

_Stupid fuckin' napkin…you're really making a mockery of me, you know that? I'll be the one laughing when you burn in hell, you sick piece of cloth!_

Ash spoke up. "Paul here was kind enough to predict that everybody here shall have a wonderful future together. Which means…"

Ash was now staring into May's sapphire eyes, and she looked intently into his auburn eyes. Not even a second later, they were sharing another one of their trademark "kisses of fiery passion".

* * *

Dessert came moments later. It came as no surprise to anyone that Ash and May were sharing a single chocolate chip-mint ice cream pie topped with a ruby-red cherry. There was still no surprise that they were feeding it to each other, smiling and being happy all the while.

Paul, who just wanted to be out as quickly as possible, was displeased by Ash and May getting a dessert, so he got himself a double-chocolate mud pie to both keep pace with the lovers across the table, as well as attempt to calm his unsteady nerves. He had only taken two bites before he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Dawn looking at him with puppy dog-like eyes.

"Oooh…Paul, could you give me just a teensy-tiny bite?"

"I thought you didn't want any dessert, Dawn. You said no, even when the waiter asked if you wanted any."

"That was a few minutes ago. A girl can change her mind in that kind of time frame. Pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

Paul let out a sigh. "Okay, but just one bite."

Paul broke off a small piece of his after-dinner delight with his fork and let Dawn take hold of it. Dawn then smiled that exact same smile she'd smiled before going to the ladies' room.

"Open up, Paul!" she exclaimed, shoving the morsel of chocolaty goodness into his mouth.

"Doon, woot the fawk?" Paul shrieked through a full mouth.

Dawn giggled hysterically as Paul chewed and swallowed the mouthful of dessert. She then leaned close to him, and whispered into his ear, "Paul…I did that because I love you!"

Paul gulped and blushed. "Come again?"

"I said, I love you," she whispered back.

"Uh…can I speak to you outside for a moment?"

"Sure, Paully-wally!" Dawn giggled as she got up and went towards the restaurant's main entryway.

Paul stood up and placed a wad of cash on the table.

"Um, okay. Um, me and Dawn will wait for you guys out front. Here's $50 to cover our half of the meal." Paul then quickly headed off in the direction that Dawn went towards.

Back at the table, Ash and May had just finished their meal. They both pulled out their wallets. Ash placed his hand in such a way as to stop May's.

"No, May. It's customary for the man to pick up the tab."

"But Ash, are you sure? I mean, the meal was kinda pricey…"

"You're worth every penny of it," Ash said with a smile.

May returned the smile before putting away her wallet. "Okay, then, Ash. If you say so."

Ash pulled the remaining amount due (plus a small tip) out of his wallet and threw it on top of Dawn and Paul's contribution. That settled, they prepared to leave.

"Ash?"

"Yeah, May?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Ash wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist and planted his lips on hers. They broke the embrace only so as to get to the exit without incident.

* * *

Outside, Paul found Dawn, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Well, Paul? What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I swear there's some sort of conspiracy at work here. It's like everyone and everything is trying to push me into you!"

Dawn giggled. "And…?"

"And…I've been thinkin'. Dawn…we've been friends for a long time now…(oh, damn, this is hard)…so I was thinking…"

"Go on, Paul," Dawn encouraged, her eyes twinkling with anticipation.

"Dawn…will you…go to the next level…with…me?"

"Oh, Paul, I thought you'd never ask!" Dawn cried as she threw herself into Paul's body and wrapped her arms around him. Only when he had her in a similar embrace did she kiss him on the lips.

Paul didn't know what was happening, but decided that maybe fate wasn't as cruel as it made itself look to be. He had to admit, Dawn was kinda cute, and he'd always had a thing for her. He smirked, realizing that it had taken him this long to admit his true feelings.

They were joined soon after by Ash and May, who decided that this date was nearing its end. Dawn fell asleep on her new boyfriend's shoulder as Ash drove the car back to the apartment complex where Dawn and Paul lived.

"Eh, thanks for the evening, I guess. Catch you later," Paul said as he carried the unconscious Dawn out of the car and towards the residences. Both Ash and May said their goodbyes, then took their leave.

* * *

For Ash, the final part of the date had now come. For the first time tonight, he became uncomfortably aware of the butterflies in his stomach as he drove May to the park. There was a large wooden platform on the ground a few feet away, and the convertible's headlights positively illuminated it.

Ash decided to dance with May first to ease himself. He pressed a few buttons on the stereo system, and music began playing. Next, he jumped out of the car, ran over to May's side, and opened the door.

"Would you care to dance with me, May?" Ash asked, extending his hand to her.

"I'd love to, Ash!" May said, taking his hand and walking with him to the wooden dance platform. They began dancing as the lyrics began.

**My insides are turned to ash, so slow**

**And blew away as I collapsed, so cold**

**A black wind took them away, from sight**

**And held the darkness over day, that night**

Ash twirled May in a few directions, dramatically tilting her back and holding her at the interval between verses in the song.

**And the clouds above move closer **

**Looking so dis****s****atisfied**

**But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing**

"Did you enjoy our night together, May?" Ash asked as they continued dancing.

**I used to be my own protection, but not now**

**Cause my path has lost direction, somehow**

**A black wind took you away, from sight**

**And held the darkness over day, that night**

"I absolutely enjoyed it. Thank you so much!" May complimented, now taking the lead of their fanciful movements.

**And the clouds above move closer **

**Looking so dis****s****atisfied**

**And the ground below grew colder **

**As they put you down inside**

**But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing**

"I'm really lucky to have such a kind, caring, and beautiful girlfriend as you, May Maple," Ash said from the bottom of his heart.

"And you, Ash Ketchum, are the sweetest, strongest, absolutely the best boyfriend I could ever ask for!" May said, also speaking from her heart.

**So now you're gone **

**And I was wrong**

**I never knew what it was like **

**To be alone**

"Happy Valentine's, May."

"Happy Valentine's, Ash."

**On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day**

**On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day**

**On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day**

**On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day**

**(I used to be my own protection but not now)**

**On a Valentine'****s Day, On a Valentine's Day**

**(Cause**** my mind has lost direction somehow)**

**On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day **

**(I used to be my own protection but not now)**

**On a Valentine'****s Day, On a Valentine's Day**

**(Cause**** my mind has lost direction somehow)**

As the song ended, Ash held May close to him, and stared deeply into the sapphires that he'd fallen for all those years ago. Likewise, May could not help but admire the fierce brown eyes that she'd fallen for when she was only a girl.

Now came the moment that Ash found ironic. Mere hours ago, he'd been looking forward to exactly this moment of the night. But now that it was here, he was beginning to feel woozy. Part of him wanted to do this, but another discouraged what he was about to do. Finally, he made his choice. It came down to do or die.

They walked to the railing of the platform and looked up into the starry sky. It was the perfect night to be stargazing, but that wasn't what Ash was now setting into motion.

"Can I ask you something, May?"

"What is it?"

"You know, we've been together for a long time now. I never knew just what I was getting into that day I first laid eyes on you in Littleroot Town. To me, you started out as someone who had no regards for Pokémon, and had no experience either. I took you under my wing, and soon, not only did you get along wonderfully with your companions, you became one of the most talented coordinators in the world!"

"I know, Ash. And when I met you on that day, I never would've guessed that the trainer I beheld would one day be the world's greatest Pokémon master! Funny how some things work out in the end, huh?"

"Yeah. Some things are just meant to be. May, I never imagined we would make it this far in our entire lives, and look at us now! And yet, even as one desire is fulfilled, another comes along to take its place. Now, I've got one burning desire, and I seek to start fulfilling it tonight."

"I know what you mean, sweetie. It's the funniest thing; I feel like my own desire is the same as yours…"

"Which is why I have made a very important decision, and I hope the answer's yes."

"Ash? Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Ash got down on one knee, and inserted his hand into his pocket, where the box was waiting to be retrieved. Grabbing it, he pulled it out of his pocket and moved it so that May could see it. Ash lifted the lid open. May could not believe what she was seeing. Inside the small box was a gold ring. The jewel on the band looked like a pokéball, with the top half being a ruby, the bottom half made from pearl, and the central button was a diamond.

"May…Will you marry me?"

May could feel tears coming to her eyes, then sliding down the sides of her cheeks and falling to the ground upon which she stood. But these were not tears of sadness; on the contrary, May was happier than words could ever describe. She smiled the man kneeling before her.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will marry you, Ash!"

A huge grin spread across Ash's face as he took the ring out of its little box and slid it onto May's ring finger. He picked himself up as May admired her new piece of jewelry. She decided she would wear it for the rest of her life. She smiled even more as Ash took her, his fiancée, into an embrace and kissed her for what would be the first kiss of the rest of their lives. Then they danced some more on the platform, completely lost to space and time, existing only alongside each other.

**THE END**

* * *

**Wow, I can say that, without a doubt, this is my favorite work so far. Gonna be hard to top this off…**** Well, here we are. The end. La fin. And I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Again, I would like to apologize if my attempts at humor ruined the overall vibe of the story in any way. But hey, you have to admit that was very good ending, eh? And for those of you who are curious, the song I used was "Valentine's Day" by Linkin Park. I just thought it would fit into the context of this fanfic perfectly, seeing as it's Valentine's Day and all. So…Happy Valentine's Day, and please check out my other works, too! Thanks!**

**-ShadowKing1988**


End file.
